Dream Come True
by Anime4Ever100
Summary: Lucy is not a normal wizard she has a special power no one new about except her mother Layla heartfilia. Lucy has always wanted to join fairy tail she thought that they were funny and awesome unlike other guilds but one day she find a pink haired boy injured on her bed. will she kick him out? or treat his injury?
1. the meeting

_**chapter 1:**_

_**The Meeting **_

On a bright sunny Morning Lucy woke up to find a strange pinked hair boy on her bed injured.

"Eeeeekkkkkkk" Lucy screamed and jumped out her bed "WTF WHO ARE YOU PINK HAIRED BOY" she screamed viciously

"Huh what "

The pink haired boy woke up. Lucy looked at him she noticed that he was injured and quickly got the aid kit and totally forgot she was angry.

Minutes later

The pink haired boy was patched up

"Thx Em-mm... blon"

"Lucy that's my name and if i hear you say Blondie then i will literally throw ya out da window ya hear!"

Lucy shouted mad

"Yes" the pink haired boy squealed

"Good now tell me ya name" Lucy said mad

"It's Natsu Natsu Dragneel Pleasure to meet cha"

"OH my name is Lucy Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet cha too" Lucy said smiling.

(Watch out for my next chapter) (By the way Lucy's not part of Fairytail yet but Natsu is)


	2. wanna join fairytail

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Wanna join Fairytail!**_

_**Previously **_

"It's Natsu Natsu Dragneel Pleasure to meet cha"

"OH my name is Lucy Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet cha too" Lucy said smiling.

After they introduced there self Lucy made some tea for Natsu

"Hey Natsu how didja get that terrible wound" Lucy said worriedly

"Mmmm i don't know actually. I was walking home with happy...hap...py... aaaaahahahahah" Natsu screamed

"What's wrong ya scared the living skeleton out of me?

"H...H...a...a...ppys g...one" he mumbled

"Huh who's happy?"Lucy asked curiously

"My flying blue cat partner "he said fast

Lucy looked at him carefully making sure he wasn't mental.

Lucy got out one of her celestial sprits "open gate of the maiden Virgo" Lucy's key was glowing

"Yes hime punishment time" Virgo said while popped out of the key.

"Nooooo" Lucy screamed

"Track down a blue flying cat" she said to Virgo while she dug under to go to find the cat

"...Hey Natsu mmmm my sprits gone to find happy are you ok" she said looking down at him

"L...Luce what are you" he said asking curiously lucy was shocked to see him call her luce no one has ever called her that.

"Oh I'm a celestial mage i have keys that open my spirits" she said normally

"What about you" she asked

"I'm a dragon slayer from fairytail" he answered

Lucy was shocked Natsu was from fairytail i didn't know

"Na luce why don't cha join fairytail it fun there "he asked her

"What really i can join" she asked pouring down in tears

"Yea course ya can" he said shockingly while see Lucy pouring down in tears

"Na Luce why ya crying" he asked sadly

"Sniff...sniff... oh I'm just so happy that i can join" she said trying to wipe away her tears.

_**INTERUPTION...**_

POP

Lucy and Natsu jumped

"Aaaaahahahahah" they both screamed in fear

"Hime i have located the flying blue cat" she said in a robotic way

"Thank god" Lucy said relived

"really" Natsu said jumping up and hugging lucy.

They both blushed for a sec

"Mmmm so where is happy then" Lucy said while blushing

"A place called ...Fairytail hime Virgo said stiffly.

_**WHAT WAS LUCY'S EXSPRESION?**_

_**WILL SHE GO OR WILL SHE NOT?**_

_**FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 3**_


	3. Fairy tail's Newest member

_**Chapter 3 **_

**_Fairy tail's_**_** Newest Member!**_

_**Previously**_

"Hime i have located the flying blue cat" she said in a robotic way

"Thank god" Lucy said relived

"Really" Natsu said jumping up and hugging Lucy.

They both blushed for a sec

"Mm mm so where is happy then" Lucy said while blushing

"A place called ...AH Fairytail hime Virgo said stiffly.

"WHHAAAATTT!" Lucy screamed very loud

"Yes Hime" Virgo said stiffly again

"AH COOL NA LUCE LETS GO" Natsu said loudly

"? Where" Lucy asked confused

"Where else... Fairytail" Said Natsu

So he wasn't lying when he said "do ya wanna join fairy tail"

"Mm mm Na Luce" Natsu said impatiently

"Huh" Lucy said not listening

"Do ya wanna go to fairy tail with me" Natsu said smiling

"Sniff sniff yes" she replied whilst crying

"Come on then" Natsu put his hand out and reached for mine

"(Grabbed Lucy hand) lets go and make you a fairy tail" he said

"Haiiii" Lucy said (hai mean OK or yes by the way in Japanese)

"Finally here (pant pant)" Natsu said whilst out of breath from running

Lucy looked up and saw what she had admired for a long time and was finally here "FAIRY...TAIL" she said whilst looking up and smiling

Natsu looked at Lucy her smile was like an angle

(Blush blush)

Natsu pushed open the door with Lucy and went in. Lucy looked surprised she was finally here she thought. The guild looked surprised to see Natsu alive thinking he died on his last mission while some people in the guild was looking at Natsu they realized that there was a blonde beauty behind him

"NNNNNAAAAATTTTTTSSSSSSUUUUU"The whole guild shouted while running over to him to give him a big hug

"Natsu were glad you're alive we thought you died waaaa"cried the whole guild

"Yeah yeah ... STUPID YOUR THE ONES WHO SENDED ME ON THAT MISSION THAT COULD HAVE NEARLY KILLED ME BAKAAAAAS" Natsu shouted furiously

"Oh yeah heee sorry" the guild said

"Em mm" Lucy looked confused

"Oh emmm where's master" Natsu asked

"In his office as usual why" Mira questioned

"Cuz Luce wants to join the guild" Natsu replied

"Who's Luce?"Mira asked

"Em mm that's me but its Lucy" Lucy said scared

"Whoop hotties" the whole guild screamed with hearts in their eyes

(Blush blush) Lucy noticed some strange people looking at her like they where gonna jump at her and kill her.

A girl with red hair and silver Armour on who looks really serious

A boy with dark blue/black hair and emmm is naked apparently

A small girl with dark blue hair and is just sooo cute and she has a small cat on her shoulder

An average light blue hair girl with glasses reading a book whilst looking at me wait how is that even possible

A tall guy with long jet black hair and has three pricing's for eyebrows

A small blue cat with a fish in its mouth wait i think that's happy

A huge man who has white hair like Mira but a scar under his eye

A guy with a tone on orange hai...r wait that's loke one of my celestial beings what's he doing at fairy tail don't tell me he joined why that little ahg never mind oh now he's waving at me humph just gonna ignore him

And last but not least a browned hair girl at the bar drinking wait is she drunk wow she's way too young

"OK just ignore the guild Lucy so you want to see master well he's in office" Mira said while smiling

"Thxs" Natsu said smiling back

"Come on Luce lets go"

"Em-mm Kay" Lucy said blushing madly

_**MASTERS OFFICE**_

"So you want to join the guild then Lucy darling" master said nicely

"Yes" Lucy said in a nice manner

"Well then... WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL" He said

"EEEKEEKEK thank you very much master" she said

_**5 SECONDS LATER WALKING OUT OF MASTERS OFFICE**_

Lucy and Natsu were walking to Mira

"Hey so did master say you could join the guild" Mira said happily

"Yes "Lucy replied

"Good now if you may plz put out you hand in need to put the GUILD MARK on you"

"Oh emmm OK"

"Where would you like it?"

"Em-mm on my right hand plz"

"Okiy-dokiy

"What color would you like your mark to be?"

"Em-mm ah pink"

"Kay"

(Stamp)

"Ahhhhh so cute" Lucy loved her mark and ran to Natsu to show him

"Na Natsu look at my mark isn't it cute "Lucy said happily

"Yeah very cute "Natsu said not paying attention

"Whatever" Lucy said pouting

"Well I'll just go and talk to people and make friends "Lucy said while pouting and went off

_**Finally Lucy Heartfilia joined fairy tail but who will be her friends**_

_** and who will be her foe? **_

_**Next time on Dream Come True Chapter 4**_


	4. Friends or Foes

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**Friends or foes?**_

_**Previously **_

"Ahhhhh so cute" Lucy loved her mark and ran to Natsu to show him

"Na Natsu look at my mark isn't it cute "lucy said happily

"Yeah very cute "Natsu said not paying attention

"Whatever" Lucy said pouting

"Well I'll just go and talk to people and make friends "lucy said while pouting and went off

Lucy wondered the guild to see amazing people with talent and cool magic for all she had were her spirits but she loved her spirits and couldn't imagine a life without them. While Lucy was walking around the guild she came across a girl she saw while entering the guild. She had light blue hair with glasses on and had a book in her hand. The girl came up to her

"Hi I'm levy MacGarden what's your name?

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet cha"

"Hey do you write book by ant chance"

"...yea"

"Whooh when you finish it can i be the first to read it plz"

"Aaaaammmm...sure"

"Yay thx lets be besties"

"O...o...Okay" Lucy stuttered

Lucy was happy that she made a new friend but suddenly

While Lucy was walking she bumped into the others that she saw while entering the guild.

"Tch watch it Blondie" a mean voice said coming from the red haired girl

"Ouch huh oh sorry I'm lucy by the way"

"Tch"

'Rude' Lucy thought

"Don't worry about her she's always like that" said a sweet voice coming from a small dark blue haired girl.

"Err ok what ya name is" Lucy asked

"Oh my name is..."the blue haired girl was interrupted

"Tch don't tell her ya name you just met her who knows she might be a evil newbie" the red haired girl said angry

"You know if I was evil then why the hell did i join the guild for huh" Lucy said a bit irritated

"To get information and take it to the guild you're from "the red haired girl said

'I am gonna kill her' Lucy thought

"Any ways i am Wendy Marvel nice to meet cha" Wendy said cheerfully

"You too" Lucy said while smiling

Lucy then felt arms around her waist picking her up from the floor

"There you go back on your feet" said a guy with no clothe on

"Err thank you" Lucy said madly blushing

"No prop I'm Gray Fullbuster" gray said still naked

"Oh I'm Lucy Heartfilia and emmm gray is it err you do know that your naked "she said embarrassed

"Huh EEEKKK"he squeaked like a girl

"Hahahaha" Lucy laughed

*cough*

Lucy looked down to see three cats

"Well i will introduce myself i am Carla Wendy's exceed"

The other introduced his self

"I am lily Gajeels exceed"

"And i am happy Natsu's exceed"

"Nice to meet you all" Lucy said smiling

"Oh and the red haired girl is Erza you don't want to get on her bad side" Carla warned

"O...k" suddenly

"Yo guys wanna go on a mission with me" said a guy with three piercing on his eyebrows and has jet black hair

"Hey Gajeel meet the newbie her name is Lucy Heartfilia" said Wendy

"Huuuuuh (looks down) oh you're so small i barely saw ya sorry I'm Gajeel Redfox nice to meet cha"

"Nice to meet you too Gajeel" Lucy said smiling when suddenly a barrel came flying toward Lucy

"Watch out Luce" shouted Natsu running toward Lucy and pushing her out the way

"Ahhhhhhhh" Lucy shouted scared

Natsu landed on her protectively making sure the barrel bits wouldn't hurt her

Then Natsu got off her again protectively "Luce are you ok"

Natsu said look worried

"Err yeah i think "lucy said madly blushing

"Thank god "Natsu said relived

"Ok know who throw that barrel at Lucy "Natsu said angrily

"I did and it was meant for her not you so but out" said an angry looking guy with white hair

'Huh did i do something wrong to make that guy angry well i don't remember 'Lucy thought sacred half to death

"ELFMAN WHY DID YOU DO IT!"Natsu shouted angry

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN LISANNA HUUUH!" Elfman shouted

'Huh whose lisanna "lucy thought

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT YOU PROMISED HER THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE TOO ATTRACTED TO AN ANOTHER GIRL OTHER THEN HER

HAVE YA "Elfman shouted

"OF COURSE NOT BUT WHERE DID THAT LEAD HER TOO... HER DEATH SO DON'T GO BLAMING ME OR LUCY AND I NEVER PROMISE HER ANYTHING...SHE'S A TRAITOR "Natsu shouted

Rage built up on Elfman when he heard Natsu say traitor

Lucy was sad that elfman's sister died but he still has mirajane and Natsu who she loved but Natsu didn't love her back

'But why' Lucy thought sadly

Lucy was startled when she heard flames running toward Elfman

'i have to stop the fight but I'm scared to death if dies no lucy you have to stop them before one of them dies' lucy thought to herself

So she did what she had to do she had to stop the fight before one of them get injured of even worse die

The guild just watched

What will happen to Lucy will she die or live?

Will she stop the fight to fail?

Next time on Dream Come True Chapter 5


	5. Lucy's real power awaken!

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Lucy's real powers awaken!**_

_**Previously**_

_**i do not own fairytail or its characters **_

**_'i have to stop the fight but I'm scared to death if dies no lucy you have to stop them before one of them dies' lucy thought to herself_**

**_So she did what she had to do she had to stop the fight before one of them get injured of even worse die_**

**_The guild just watched_**

"STOOOOOP" Lucy ran as fast as she could not a care in the world if she lived or died it was her fault that the two got into a fight but that's all gonna change she will stop this fight

Natsu looked behind him to see Lucy running in the middle of the fight. It was too late he couldn't stop his attack.

Elfman was stunned to see the blond girl running in the middle of the fight he wasn't gonna stop he wanted her out of Natsu life only lisanna could be in Natsu's life no one else

Elfman would go that far to killing Lucy

"PLEASE STOOOP PLEASE!

Lucy screamed while crying. Finally she was in the middle their attacks were right near her body + face BOOM

Lucy was blasted away She didn't even let out a sound when she was hit with the attack the whole guild was surprised and terrified lucy was blasted into the air everyone screamed

"LLLUUUCCCYYYY" tears dropping from their face

'Is this the end 'Lucy thought tears dropping from her face suddenly a golden light sprang from Lucy's body as the whole guild were blasted away from the golden light

KABOOM!

Suddenly Lucy landed on her feet her bruises were gone except her eyes were blue instead of chocolaty brown everyone got up surprised to see Natsu and Elfman still fighting.

"EELLFFMMAANN" Natsu shouted while running toward him

"NNAATTSSUU" Elfman shouted while running toward him

"I SAID STOOP NOW" Lucy said darkly while giving Natsu and Elfman a death stare

"Luce" Natsu said while stopping and looking confused

"Tch what the hell a man does not stop in a middle of a fight!" Elfman said angrily

"YOU TWO WILL STOP RIGHT HERE YOU HIT LUCY WITH YOUR ATTACK YOU HURT HER I WILL PROTECT HER NO MATTER WHAT! STOP OR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH ON THE SPOT" Lucy said staring at Natsu and Elfman

"Luce is that you"Natsu said looking surprised he's never heard Lucy say that maybe it's just because he just met her or is it

"I AM NOT LUCY I AM HER DARK SIDE IM CALLED DARK LUCY GET USED TO IT CUZ IF LUCY GETS ANGRLY THEN SHE'LL LET ME TAKE OVER HAHAHAHA" dark lucy said with a very evil laugh suddenly master makarov came and hit dark lucy with a sleeping spell and lucy dropped to the ground unconscious

Gray and Gajeel carried her to the infirmary. Natsu and Elfman were stopped by master makarov Natsu was sent to look after Lucy in the infirmary and gray, Gajeel, Levi, Wendy oh and Erza + the three exceed went with him to the infirmary and as for Elfman he was sent home for the day and was told to apologies to lucy tomorrow.

**At the infirmary!**

Lucy woke up to find herself in an infirmary everyone she'd met was there gray was there with no clothe on... again levy was there even Wendy an Gajeel and the exceeds and surprisingly even Erza oh and Natsu

"How are ya feeling luce" Natsu said looking at her

"Fine thank you ... may i ask what happened when i ran in-between your fight with Elfman" Lucy said

"HHUUHH" everyone in the room was surprised

"You don't remember you told Elfman and Natsu to stop fighting or you'll kill em" Erza said stunned

"I...did..."Lucy said confused

"Don't you remember saying you were dark Lucy Lucy san" Wendy spoke up a little

"Dark lucy...wait what are you guys talking about after i got hit i blackout"

"Anyway you're dark or whatever side she said that you were hurt and she said she'd always protect you no matter what oh and she had blue eyes" said gray

Lucy was surprised who would what to protect her and ... from what

"...blue eyes"

_**Who is it that Lucy knows who has blue eyes?**_

_**And why does she have a dark side**_

_**Find out in the next chapter in**_

_**Dream Come True chapter 6 **_

_**p.s. it might take long to upload Cuz i got school and homework and all that init **_


End file.
